Reducing the consumption of power in electrical systems is desirable for many reasons. For instance, electrical power can be expensive, and the cost is often charged based on the quantity used. Further, the total available power in an electrical system may be limited. Thus, reducing the power consumption of devices connected to an electrical system such as a power grid can reduce the strains on the electrical system and allow for more devices to operate on the system, or allow for other devices connected to the system to operate with higher power consumptions.